The First Time
by black-rose495
Summary: Bryanna Trevelyan and Cullen's first time. I've written what might happen when the screen fades to black so NSFW


"There's always something more isn't there?"

He was weary. She knew the feeling. She was always tired, always weary, always in need of a good night's sleep which she never got. It seemed he was too.

Cullen. The man who owned her heart. Bryanna wondered at times if he fully understood what that meant.

She smiled wearily. "Wishing we were somewhere else love?"

A small laugh. "I barely found time to get away before. This war won't last forever. When it started I hadn't considered much beyond our survival, but things are different now."

He turned to return to his desk and Bryanna followed. "What do you mean?"

"I find myself wondering what will happen after. When this is over, I won't want to move on…not from you." A gloved hand cradled her cheek briefly, but he removed it before Bryanna could lean into it, doubt suddenly clouding his face. "But I don't know what you - that is, if you, ah…"

He turned from her and hunched himself over his desk, hiding his face from her. Bryanna stared after him for a moment, surprised he would even be questioning that. She had made her feelings clear from the beginning. But then, his past… Yes, she could see why he would doubt this.

She walked closer to him and placed herself between him and his desk. "Cullen, do you really need to ask?" She perched herself on the edge of his desk.

"I suppose not. I -"

The sound of glass smashing interrupted him and Bryanna gasped in surprise, her eyes soft as she apologised to Cullen silently. A wicked smile answered her and Cullen cleared away the rest of his papers and clutter from his desk with a sweep of his hand and moved Bryanna so she could lie back on his desk. The General followed, joining her on the desk and settling above her. Her hands cupped his face and pulled his lips towards hers, the feel of his lips familiar, the weight of his body against hers was new, but far from had had many a heated time before this, but this felt different. This was not a stolen kiss on the ramparts. He wanted her.

Her heart began to race at the realisation. Cullen deepened the kiss and she instinctively pressed her body against his, her hips rising to meet him. He moaned into her mouth. Even in his armour he could feel her pressing into him and he pressed back. How many nights had he spent dreaming of her? Dreamt of having her in his arms? He had lost count months ago. After all that time longing, her touch was near torture. He needed her.

He pulled back suddenly and Bryanna stared after him, mouth open and a questioning look on her face. He smiled at her then moved down her body, moving off the desk and standing at the end of it between her legs. He pulled her towards him, seizing her lips ones again, before instructing her to lie back again. Bryanna watched, propped up on her elbows, as Cullen began undoing the ties on her breeches. His fingers hooked over the waistband and he began shimmying them down her legs along with her underwear, Bryanna raising her hips a little to help him get them both down.

Cullen's hands rested on her thighs, his touch sending shivers across Bryanna's skin. "May I?" he asked, his eyes hungry, but his face still somewhat cautious. Bryanna nodded silently, her throat thick as she realised what was about to happen. His hands parted her legs and he lowered his mouth to her, his tongue snaking out to taste her. They both moaned at the action, her taste exploding into his senses, his touch like a strange magic.

She tried to watch as he lapped at her, his face buried between her thighs, but the pleasure wracking her body made it impossible to keep her eyes open. Bryanna threw her head back and laid back on the desk, her arms stretching above her and holding onto the desk as she tried to ground herself. She was vaguely aware of Cullen murmuring words to her, commands to come for him, to let him taste her, but she didn't know how to do as he asked. How does one do what one has never done?

He changed his technique, that much she could tell. She didn't know what he was doing, and truth be told she wasn't entirely sure he did either, but his attention focused elsewhere, that bundle of nerves she knew existed but rarely visited. Light began exploding into her vision. Stars danced in her eyes as fire burned through her veins, started in her stomach and spreading through her blood until -

She didn't know how to describe it. She felt…light, in particular light-headed. The stars in her vision intensified and brightened. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, only it wasn't a scream more…a moan.

A long forgotten memory briefly flickered into life, a memory of this feeling, only not as intense, but the sensations in her body quickly drowned it out.

Cullen crawled up her body, kissing her as he went until he finally reached her mouth. He expected her to hesitate a moment, his mouth still covered in her exquisite taste, but she kissed him with a renewed passion, her tongue snaking into his mouth and allowing her to taste her sweet essence. She pulled him closer, her hands trying to find purchase on him and fisting in his fur and in his hair.

Suddenly realising they were still on his desk Cullen pulled back again, Bryanna's lips chasing after him eagerly. They found his neck and began kissing the flesh she found there. "Perhaps we should take this upstairs."

Even in her lust-addled state Bryanna understood that and allowed Cullen to move off her and help her off the desk. She briefly righted her clothing and made for the ladder to his bedroom. She grinned on the way up, certain she felt Cullen's eyes on her rear, a feeling she had felt before as she had left his office, making a point of swaying her hips for his benefit.

Their clothing didn't stay long once they reached his room, Bryanna undoing her blouse with alarming speed, Cullen undoing the buckles of his armour with far more ease than her eager hands would have allowed. He reached her before she had removed her underwear, removing her breastband with near reverence and leaning down to kiss her breasts. She held his head to her breast as he lavished them with attention, his hand coming up to knead the other whilst his mouth drew in one of her nipples.

"Please." It was a moaned plea, a cry of need. "I need you Cullen."

He had planned on doing more to her, on worshipping her body like she deserved, but he needed her as well and he could only deny his body for so long. Cullen picked her up by her rear, her legs wrapping around him, and carried her over to his bed. Her arms locked around his neck and held him to her, her mouth attacking his and kissing him heatedly. A hard warmth pressed against her and she gasped into his mouth before instinctively drawing back.

A small part of her mind thought how strange it was, to finally want what was being offered to her. She had spent so long serving the needs of another, one she did not truly care for or love, she had forgotten what it felt like to crave the touch of another, to want them inside of her.

"Would you like to stop?" It killed him to say the words, his need so great he ached, but her reaction just then had not been the most encouraging and he would rather stop than do anything she did not want.

Bryanna shook her head, "No, you just surprised me is all." She pressed her hips against him and a groan slipped past his lips, her slick heat pressed against his aching erection. "I want you Cullen and I think it's clear you want me too. Please, _take me_. I'm already yours."

He seized her lips then, the need for words passed. She had said all he needed to hear. Cullen moved them so they sat further up the bed, Bryanna's body still entwined around him, and set Bryanna down so her head rested on his pillow. His lips broke from her a moment for him to line up, Bryanna's own mouth attacking his neck again and nipping at his flesh.

They both gasped as he entered her, the feeling so intense for the both of them. It has been so long since either of them had been with another, they had to take a moment to catch their breaths, their foreheads resting against one another's as they panted. They both gave the other a small nod when they had regained themselves and Cullen began moving. He was slow at first, still allowing them both to get used to the feel of their union. Maker but she was tight, her heat enveloping his hardness like a glove, a perfect but snug fit. When she began meeting his thrusts, her confidence grown, he applied a little more power. Her hands grasped at his shoulders and her moans intensified, each one spilling more and more frequently from her lips, their volume rising the longer they went on.

The more power he applied the more intensely the fire in her veins burned. She began to _crave_ the fire. She needed more of it, more of _him_. It was he who made her fire burn, it was he who kept it alight, and it was he who would make it grow as well.

He felt her tighten around him, a blissful pleasure which was as torturous as it was magnificent. He watched her face as his name fell from her lips, her lips parted oh so beautifully, her face the picture of pure beauty. He was finding it harder and harder to hold on but he would not let go just yet. This was too perfect, too beautiful to let go of just yet. He wanted to see her like that again, at least once more before he joined her in bliss.

His hands sought her hips and brought her closer to him, pulling her hips upwards slightly. Bryanna gasped at the change in angle and depth, his length reaching further inside of her than she'd realised possible. Her nails bit into his shoulders, eliciting a low growl from Cullen's throat. The sound went straight to Bryanna's loins and she dug her nails in again to duplicate her results. She was rewarded instantly, another growl tearing from the General as he slammed into her with a determined force. This time it was Bryanna who cried out as Cullen began pounding into her with renewed vigour. Each thrust was so powerful, so intense so felt herself coming close again. She knew what to look out for this time and tried to hold off, but when Cullen's head buried against her neck and he began nipping at her flesh she came undone. His teeth sank into her her neck as he came inside of her, the General tumbling into bliss with her.

They laid as they were for a while, Cullen's head buried in the crook of her neck as they regained their breath. Bryanna's hand automatically came to stroke the back of his neck, her fingers curling in the ends of his damp hair. After a while he rolled off of her and he held out his arm and Bryanna laid her head on his chest.

She listened to his heart race, her eyes closing as the bliss coursing through her body washing over her and claiming her. She felt Cullen's lips against her hair and his arm wrap around her body as they sank into his bed and let sleep claim them.

When she awoke it was bright. Too bright. _I've overslept. _She looked down and saw a mass of bare muscles next to her head. The memories from the night before flooded her mind and she smiled into his skin, kissing his chest before sighing quietly. _I'm need to get dressed. I'm already late for that meeting. _

Making sure she didn't jolt him too much Bryanna worked her way out of Cullen's embrace and crept across the room to gather up her clothes. She dressed quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed to put on her shoes.

Panicked mumbling and thrashing from behind her made her stop and turn her attention to Cullen. He started awake, sweat pouring down his face as he sat up, eyes wide with fear.

Bryanna rubbed a comforting hand on his chest. "Bad dream?"

"They always are. Without lyrium they're worse." He sat up and leaned on his elbow, concern etched into his features. His hand came to cradle her cheek. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Bryanna stroked his cheek comfortingly. "I'm here for you Cullen. Let me worry about you." She leaned down so their forehead touched, enjoying this moment between them. She had only dreamed of this happening, so for it to actually happen…She was convinced she would wake up any moment now.

"You are…I have never felt anything like this." His voice was so full of love and adoration it made Bryanna heart swell.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too."


End file.
